Chances, Secrets and Sirious troubles
by LupinsPrincess
Summary: Another story about Sirius who has returned from the Veil. He has now a full life ahead him, as a free man. How things will manage? Charmer is back, and I guess it means trouble... This is Old!Sirius/18!Hermione fic, so if it bothers you don't read :
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**A/N I'm back now, I abandoned my first story and removed it from here 'cause I didn't like the direction of it, but now I'm back in business with a different story! This is story about Sirius and Hermione mostly, but don't worry, there'll be a lot more than that also. Things maybe will turn slightly ooc, but I'm planning to write this with respect towards the original Potter :) **

**My storyline assumes few things; Remus and Tonks lived, so did every single member of the Weasley clan. And I just couldn't kill Dumbledore! Umm… I also didn't have a heart to kill Snape, that lovely greasy git :) What becomes to one very certain elder wizard, I won't tell you… Though you can probably guess that he is very much alive at least some point of this story, this is Sirius-story after all :D**

**This story takes place mostly during trio's seventh year at Hogwarts, and there's no horcrux chase. Volde is still alive though, but the Order is chasing those nasty pieces of soul. Trio maybe gets involved eventually ;)**

**I must add, that this whole story and a huge part of Sirius in this story, is fully inspired by Gary Oldman as Sirius Black, his appearance and all… Isn't he just simply hot? *smirk* **

**I talk too much, don't I?! I'll get started with this story now…**

* * *

It had been little over year ago when he fell. Over a year ago Harry had lost him. Over a year he had tried to forget him and learn to live without him. It had almost killed him.

If only there would be some way to bring him back… He would do anything.

"Harry? You're still awake?" He heard familiar female voice, which belonged to Hermione Granger. Harry sat in the common room of Gryffindor tower, staring the empty fireplace. Hermione slowly made her way next to him, on the couch. She placed her hand to his shoulder.

"You're thinking about Sirius?" She asked quietly, and he nodded. She sighed. Hermione would do anything to get his best friend's godfather back. She knew how much Sirius had meant to Harry. They sat there for a while, 'til Harry spoke.

"You know, 'Mione, I would do anything to bring him back. I miss him so much"

"I know… Me too"

"You don't really… But thanks anyway" Harry smiled sadly to Hermione. She didn't say anything. It was true that she couldn't possibly know how much it hurt. There was a long silence between them again.

"You should sleep Harry" She said and stood up. Harry looked up to her. She smiled to him, and headed to the girls' dorm.

"Thanks for worrying, but I think I go and walk around a little before that"

"Harry, if Filch…" She started with her usual tone, but Harry cur her off.

"Don't you worry about that 'Mione. I'll use the cloak. I just feel that I need some air or something"

"Alright then, goodnight Harry"

"Night Hermione"

* * *

Pair of twinkling blue eyes of one certain white-haired wizard watched Harry as he wandered around the grounds. The wizard frowned. This wasn't the first time when he saw Harry wandering around at night.

_This is not going right. I should have known better. But even the wisest can make mistakes, obviously._

Albus Dumbledore watched how the boy, young man, collapsed to his knees. He shaked his head and the decision started to build up in his head.

_Tonight Sirius Black would return from the Veil, and Albus Dumbledore would take his place in emptiness._

Old wizard closed his eyes. This was something he must do. For Harry.

* * *

He wasn't able to move.

He wasn't able to feel.

He wasn't able to smell.

But he was able to think, and that was what kept him struggling against falling. Same thing what kept him insane in Azkaban. _Faith._

_I still have a life to live. People to love. I refuse to leave like this!_

And he had told it to himself, over and over again, time after time. He had no idea how long he had been there, middle of nowhere, where he was no alive, but not dead either. Half-way to fall in emptiness. But nonetheless, he kept repeating to himself that this wasn't it, and he refused to leave.

_I still have a life to live…_

* * *

**A/N Okay, I _know_ that thing with Veil is absurd, but this is fiction, so bugger it :D I just don't want write that 'Sirius had somehow returned from the Veil' and continue like nothing happened :)**

**But I hope you liked it so far, I guess I'll post the first actual chapter very soon, it's under progress already… Reviews are appreciated, criticism also, but please don't hurt be badly, I haven't write for while, and this is my second published fic ever :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fuddles**

**A/N Thank you for your reviews, I appreciate them veeery much :) ****Yeah, Ron wasn't in first chap but in this one he will be, not all pleasant though, especially later chaps :o**

**There isn't much to say; information doesn't move, eh…: D**

**And one thing I forgot to mention in first chapter's A/N-part, was that Hermione's parents are dead unfortunately. It's just something what had to happen so I can build this story up…**

**Oh, and I forgot one another thing; I do NOT own anything except my storyline. Anything you can recognize from books or movies, aren't mine (I don't know exactly who owns the movies; Rowling or the film company or somebody else, so…:D)**

* * *

What exactly had happened, did neither of them know. Not that they much cared though.

"What just happened?" Asked younger, dark-haired wizard. Elder, with white hair and beard smiled with twinkling eyes.

"That is one question even I can't answer, Sirius Black" He chuckled.

"I don't care Albus, honestly, I don't care! I'm just happy that I'm here right now, I have no idea how long I laid over there in darkness, able to do nothing except think. I kept repeating it to myself…" He trailed off. After short silence his head shot up.

"Can't we leave now? I'd rather be somewhere else…"

"I was just wondering… My original plan was replace you; set you free and fall behind the Veil by myself, but something went wrong, and I don't know what it is" Dumbledore mumbled and looked the Veil.

"I wasn't… I didn't fall Albus. I was somewhere where nothing existed, except my thoughts"

"I still can't understand it. How is it possible that your willpower kept you there over a year?"

"I was gone… for a _year_?!" He asked astonished. Dumbledore nodded. He had rolled that same thought continuously over a _year _in his head?

"I think we should go. It's obvious that I don't have to take your place beyond the Veil, so we're wasting time here. I think a few people would give everything up to see you" He said with a wink. Sirius' face lit up. _Harry!_

Two wizards sneaked out from the Ministry, and disappeared into the night with a crack.

* * *

Hermione lay awake on her bed. It was hardly 5am, and other girls were still sleeping. There was no urgent need to get up; their exams were over, and tomorrow night would be the leaving feast. She stared the ceiling and thought about Harry. Her thoughts trailed to Sirius eventually. He would have deserved more joyful life. So would Harry. Sighing quietly, she turned in her bed, and reached some random book from her desk. There was no point to try sleep anymore, she wouldn't succeed anyway.

A couple of hours later she made her way to the Great Hall. It was almost empty; only Dumbledore and McGonagall were sitting in the teachers' table, and few Ravenclaws were also awake. She noticed the happy expression on headmaster's face, and his eyes seemed to twinkle even more than usually. Even McGonagall looked somehow cheerful. That was rare. She shrugged and sat down.

_Poor Harry… _That was everything she thought at the moment. Suddenly she frowned.

_I haven't do anything at all; I haven't done any research about this Veil, I've read absolutely nothing relate to possible returns from there! Why in Merlin's sake I haven't __done a thing?!_

_Oh my, I'm horrible friend; to Harry and Sirius too, though he never considered himself as my friend… I must fix this!_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore watched how young chocolate-haired witch sat down and stormed up almost immediately, racing out from the Great Hall. Few fellow-Gryffindors watched her, shaked their heads and stood down in their house table.

* * *

Harry woke up with aching head and he felt extremely exhausted, again. He had wandered around almost all night. Ron instead woke up with a huge yawn and joyful stretch. He never grieved Sirius as much as Harry and Hermione did. Ron and Sirius haven't got along exactly, reason unknown. Harry let out a muffled groan and buried his head to his pillow. He didn't want to get up, and definitely didn't want to go in the Great Hall.

"Imagine Harry, after tomorrow we have yet another year behind and yet another holiday waiting for us!" Ron said with pleased tone. There won't be a day when Ronald Weasley would grief the ending of the school year. Harry let out another groan and hoped Ron would understand that he was not mood to talk.

"A whole wonderful summer without school… Ahh… And maybe mum would already loose her bun a little and let us have some actual fun in Grimmauld Place! Just us, the youngsters, you know…" Ron said and Harry stiffened.

_Grimmauld Place. Without Sirius. What a cheerful summer indeed Ron!_

"Shut it Ron, please… Grimmauld Place… without…" He started but trailed off. Ron bit his lip when he realized what he had said.

"Sorry mate… I… Uhh… Well, sorry" He mumbled while his cheeks grew crimson. Harry sighed. It wasn't Ron's fault, but damn it hurt when somebody even mentioned Grimmauld Place. All Harry saw was lonely and haunted Sirius, wandering alone in that stupid house, that prison! And now he would never enter that bloody house again. Harry didn't think he would neither.

"It's not your fault Ron. It's just… This is hard"

"Yea I know… Well, I'm off to breakfast, do you want me to bring you something? You don't exactly look like you're coming with me, so…"

"Nah, I'm fine… I just go down to the kitchen later if I get hungry, but thanks" Harry said and drew his blanket over his head. Ron shaked his head quietly and left. Harry had been like that the whole year, and Ron had to admit, that he wondered how he had managed the exams; he was continuously tired, he had been late almost every morning, and barely made his homework. He wouldn't pass NEWTs being that way. Not that Ron was a model-student himself, but anyway…

He didn't see Hermione when he entered the Great Hall. Usually she was wake before them. Maybe even she had loosened her bun a little. _Oh, wishful thinking Ronald!_ He sat down with his fellow-Gryffindors Seamus and Parvati. Dumbledore had noticed Ron, and stood up.

_This had to be done in right way… I can't just throw this thing on him…_

"Good morning Ronald. May I ask you where is Harry?" Ron heard a familiar low voice behind him. He turned around in his seat.

"Morning professor… He is umm… not feeling very well so he stayed in dorm" Ron said with his ears growing red. Ron did know Harry's little night-walk-arounds, but he was quite sure that Dumbledore wouldn't appreciate them.

"I see. Could you deliver him an important message? He must meet me in my office, as soon as he can. Tell him it's important, and tell him to come alone, please" Dumbledore said with serious tone. Ron only nodded. He guessed it was about Harry's living arrangements; would he live at Grimmauld Place, or somewhere else. Dumbledore nodded slightly, and returned to the teachers' table. Ron finished his breakfast without hurry. He thought that Harry probably didn't even want to get up from bed, so he wouldn't most certainly want to and talk with Dumbledore about his living arrangements.

If he only knew how wrong he was.

* * *

Finally when Ron got back to the Gryffindor Tower, Harry was still under his blankets.

"Harry? Mate? You're wake?" He called and was answered with undefined growl. He frowned. This had to stop! He scoffed with frustration and slumped to his bed.

"Well, anyway, Dumbledore sent you a message; you must meet him in his office _immediately_" Ron pronounced the last word exaggeratedly and glared Harry.

"Harry? He said it is important" Ron insisted. He had guessed this. "I ate quite quickly because of this, so could you _please_ now get up and go to Dumbledore?!" He continued. Harry groaned again and pulled the blanket off. He sat up and glared Ron.

"He most certainly wants to talk about my living; shall I live in Grimmauld Place or not" He spat with more anger than he meant to. Ron frowned. His cheeks flushed.

"It's not my bloody fault he wants to talk!" Ron snapped. Harry opened his mouth and closed it few times. Then he sighed.

"Sorry Ron. I guess it's better if I just go there and then it's settled. Besides, I have no other place to go than Grimmauld Place. I don't want to be a burden in Burrow. And nonetheless; Hermione needs also a place to stay over summer, and it would be rude to ask her to stay alone in that bloody house" Harry said quietly.

"I think I could talk to mum if I could also spend at least part of the summer at Grimmauld Place. We would have fun" He smiled, but continued quickly when he saw Harry's expression: "…considering the circumstances of course!"

"That would be nice. But I guess I have to and meet with Dumbledore now, so see you later" He said with frustrated sigh and stood up. Ron nodded and watched his friend's miserable expression when he made his way out of the dorm.

* * *

Dumbledore walked back and forth in his office. He knew Harry would be first ecstatic, but he also knew he would be quite angry to him for doing this now and not earlier. But Albus hadn't known that Sirius didn't fall. He had no idea that he had been hanging in the edge over a year. If he only had known… But he hadn't even thought that. _Even the wisest can be mistaken…_ So true it was.

He was distracted by knock from the door. Harry.

"Come in" He called and turned around to face him. Harry looked terrible, exhausted.

"Tea?" He offered and Harry nodded unwillingly. Dumbledore sat down behind his desk, and beckoned him to do the same. Harry sat hesitantly and opened his mouth, but Dumbledore cut him off.

"I have something very important to tell you Harry. I would appreciate if you would hear the whole thing before making conclusions or whatsoever" He said and looked over his spectaculars. Harry frowned and nodded. _Surely his living arrangements were far from this serious. Or was the Grimmauld Place burned off the ground. He couldn't care less. Bloody damned deathtrap… _He thought bitterly and looked Dumbledore to his eyes. Dumbledore smiled sadly and Harry started to become irritated by his pitying look.

"So much hate and anger my boy…" He whispered and shaked his head. Harry sighed. He really didn't need this now.

"Headmaster, what this is about? If it's my living arrangements, I inform you now; I've decided to stay over the summer in Grimmauld Place. Hermione stays there also, she has no other place to go" He said with monotonic voice and lowered his gaze. Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak, but this time Harry cut him off.

"And if you're worried about the Order, you can still use Grimmauld Place as the Headquarter. I don't care"

"Harry would you just listen to me, please?" Dumbledore said with kind but demanding tone. Harry raised his gaze. _This wasn't about his living? Then what it was?_

"I am quite happy that you will allow us to use our old Headquarter, but along with the fact that you soon hear, it's not actually your decision Harry" With that, Harry's face paled.

"Oh no, it is Bellatrix isn't it? She has taken the house under her control with some dark magic, hasn't she?" Harry asked and he didn't actually know was he relieved or sad. The other part of him thought it was relief; the house which had made Sirius continuously unhappy and lonely wasn't his anymore. Other half was sad because the only thing which connected him to Sirius was now in murder's hands. Dumbledore looked distracted, but after short break he continued.

"And I am also very pleased that you decided to spend your summer there, and I'd bet you'd change your mind after you have heard what I have to say" He finished and Harry looked astonished. _Was this some sick joke?!_

"What?" Harry started, but he didn't find any words. He just gaped. Dumbledore looked at him without a sign of joking. There was a quite long silence, but finally Dumbledore spoke.

"No Harry. It is not Bellatrix. You see, there has been a… umm… coincidence. Sirius is alive Harry. He is actually in this very room."

"What?!"

* * *

Hermione sat in library. Her nose was almost buried in ancient-looking book. She was mumbling something inexplicable, and turning pages with obvious fury. Suddenly she froze. Her mouth fell open, when she realized what she had found out.

_I figured it out!_

She had to go to Dumbledore, _now_! Hermione grabbed her bag and almost toppled a bunch of sixth year Hufflepuffs on her way out. They were muttering things like _"Such a know-it-all, doesn't she know that exams are already over?" _or _"can't believe it, it's almost holiday and she is studying?"_

She ran through the castle, and stopped breathless in front of the stone statue.

"Le-lemon-drop?" She breathed out, and statue moved aside. She ran the stone stairs up, and rushed to Headmaster's office without knocking. And that was something she could never imagine herself to do!

"Professor! Professor! I've found the way we can bring Sirius back!" She inhaled and raised his gaze. The book she was holding dropped like a stone and so did her jaw.

"Wh-what…?" She looked back and forth of three people; stunned Headmaster, frightened Harry, and confused… Sirius Black?!

"I… what… how… " She stuttered and placed her hand against the wall for a support.

_Now what in the Merlin's name was going on?_ Then the realization hit her, and her face lit up. Sirius was actually standing there; haggardly looking, and sere, but very much alive. She threw herself towards him, and hugged him tightly, her eyes slightly dampened. Sirius was stunned by her sudden action, but padded her clumsily on the back.

"We missed you _so much_!" She cried and Sirius looked helplessly to Harry and Dumbledore. Finally he laughed and smirked.

"You know, I _am _considered very attractive, but do you think you can let me go? For a while at least?" He winked to bright pink-colored Hermione, who backed off quickly.

"Sorry… " She mumbled and picked her book up. "I… we… we missed you truly. I can't describe how happy I am that you're back" She smiled. Dumbledore cleared his throat behind Hermione. She swirled around and her eyes grew wide as she realized that she had just a minute ago stormed in without knocking, _to her Headmaster's office, for Merlin's sake_!

"I'm sorry, I was interrupting I was just, I figured this thing out and I thought you should hear it right away" She explained so quickly that it hardly made sense to them. Dumbledore nodded with a smile.

"It is quite alright Miss Granger. But I think I have to ask you leave now, I still have some business with Mr. Potter and Mr. Black, so if you'll excuse us" He nodded. Hermione nodded and grabbed her bag. "You'll have a lot of time to catch up anyway, since you'll be living in Grimmauld Place during this summer if I've heard correctly" He added and Hermione nodded.

"Well, Harry I'll see you later I guess! Sirius… I'm so happy that you're back" She smiled and Sirius winked and threw his trademark grin to her. Reddish glow started to creep up her neck, so she swirled around and left the room quickly.

_I can't believe I just flushed like some silly schoolgirl. That was very__, very immature thing to do!_

* * *

_Did I just flirt to Hermione Jane Granger?! Uh… What the hell is wrong with me… _

_Oh, screw it; she was just a first woman on my way for a _long_ time… My charm is in danger to rust if I don't use it on any living creature… with skirt._

_Wait, did I just designate her as a 'woman'? I guess my head is still a bit dizzy…_

_I need a drink!_

* * *

**A/N This chapter didn't suppose to be so long, it just somehow stretched :D I didn't want to ****just blurt all out, I wanted some misunderstanding and crossovers :) Hope you liked it!**

**Please, if you read it, review it! Though I still hope you guys don't totally crush me :D**

**How do you like our dear charmer btw ; *smug expressions and wiggles* He's just getting started :**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Leaving Feast**

**A/N As you can see this chap is mostly about what is says :D But I promise there'll be some tension ;) Whoooa, not necessarily between Sirius and Hermione though...;****D Keeping you guys in excitement…. Yeah. Right. Just wishing :)**

**And thank you again your reviews :) There hasn't been much on Hermione's POV but there will be, so Hermione's character and things related are becoming clearer then. But I forgot to specify that I kind of dismissed book 7 and part of book 6 too. This story is my version of what happened. So Hermione's parents are really dead, they were killed by Death Eaters earlier during Trio's sixth ear. Hermione is not completely over it though, and it will show later. But she IS reasonable nevertheless, at least…well…in most of the things :D **

**Oh, and hey; I know that the Leaving Feast isn't so big event in the books and movies, and that they don't exactly dress and stuff 'cause of that. But in my story it is little bigger, and they do dress and stuff! So try to just imagine Leaving Feast more Yule-Ball-like or something :D**

**I still don't own anything identifiable!**

* * *

"Oh come on Hermione! Don't you want to look fancy? I already have the permission from McGonagall! For me, please…"

Hermione sighed heavily to the younger redhead who had stuck like glue with her and pleading. She stopped and turned to look at Ginevra Weasley.

"Ginny please… You know very well that I don't fancy shopping and dressing and make up and all…" She started with final tone. Ginny grabbed her shoulders and shaked her.

"It's _Leaving Feast_! And for _me_! Please, come with me to Hogsmeade…" Ginny said and looked Hermione with big eyes. Hermione frowned. Ginny noticed and added quickly: "I won't force you to buy anything!" Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"Fine Ginny. I can't say no to you. Though I am very lousy judge when it comes to clothes, but I guess I can keep you company" She said and Ginny smiled happily.

"Great, thanks 'Mione!" She clapped her hands and Hermione slumped to her bed.

"When do we go then?"

"Now of course, silly!"

"Oh"

* * *

"I can't believe you are a free man… It's just too great to be true!" Harry smiled when he accompanied Sirius to the empty chambers, where he would stay 'til Leaving Feast where Dumbledore would clear his name publicly. They had decided that it would be best if Sirius would stay hidden before that.

"I agree, definitely! I can't wait the summer with you and Hermione and I guess Ron too!"

"I don't know about Ron yet, you know Molly, so…"

"Oh if it's up to Molly, then we won't see Ron during the whole summer! Molly never accepted me…"

"Come on Sirius… It was those circumstances, not you! I'm sure she will be as happy as we that you're back!"

"I hope so" Sirius said and stopped in front of the door. Harry nodded and smiled.

"I guess I see you tomorrow evening then"

"Yeah… Can you believe Harry, I'm actually nervous about it! So many had thought that I killed those people and stuff and now I go and stand in front of them…" He trailed off and turned his gaze to Harry.

"What is this? Famous center of the event is nervous?" Harry mocked friendly. Sirius shot him with glare.

"Not funny Harry!" He crossed his hands on his chest, but grinned then.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I go now and tell Ron! He must be wondering where I've been all morning"

"Yeah, see you. But hey, don't tell him I'm nervous, it could ruin my image!" Sirius whispered and slipped in his temporary living chamber, grinning. Harry shaked his head and headed to the Gryffindor Tower. He hadn't been this happy since… since… well, he hadn't ever been this happy.

* * *

"That is like seventh dress you're trying! In _this shop_!" Hermione growled and Ginny answered with laughter.

"Your own fault! Your time would be passing much more quickly if you would try some dresses too" She said with teasing tone. Hermione frowned.

"Ginny Weasley! Was that your lame plan; we come here and you try so many dresses that I get bored and try something out?!" She said and Ginny laughed behind the curtain. Hermione growled again but couldn't help the smile creeping on her face.

"Alright Ginny, you won! I try something out. So come out and help me pick something" She hardly had finished her sentence when Ginny stormed out and hugged her. She wore beautiful dark blue dress, which fitted to her eyes and hair perfectly by the way, and a great smile.

"I knew you couldn't betray me 'Mione!" She said and dragged her to look at some beautiful but simple dresses. Hermione rolled her eyes. She should have known…

"Umm… since I don't much know and even less I care; you tell me what color I should try then" She sighed defeated. Ginny smiled adorably. Hermione couldn't help but smile. This was obviously important to Ginny so she could at least try to enjoy this.

"I think you would look great with aubergine or maroon. Black would fit also but it is too solemn and you would look like a Slytherin!" She said and looked around. Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked around too. Ginny picked up a modest, maroon dress. It was nice, but Hermione saw something way much more beautiful. She reached to pick a gorgeous dark red satin dress with low neckline look-a-like corset bodice and fully flared skirt. It was just awesome.

"I want this Gin!" She said and eyed the dress in awe. Ginny raised an eyebrow to her.

"Well that's something I wouldn't guess! It's gorgeous 'Mione, try it on!" She said with smirk and shooed her to behind the curtain. Hermione dressed and looked herself. The dress was absolutely beautiful but she felt like she didn't belong inside it.

"Oh, come out and show it to me!" Ginny hurried. Hermione sighed and peeked behind the curtain.

"It's beautiful but I feel like it's too much to me. I'm Hermione, I don't fancy nice dresses and I certainly don't put them on!"

"Nonsense, come out!" Ginny demanded and dragged her out. Her eyes widened when she looked her best friend. When did she become a woman?

"You look stunning! Ron will drop her eyes when he sees you! Oh, he will so much regret that he chose that Lavender over _you_!" She said with mischievous grin. Hermione smiled shyly. She didn't care if Ron was with Lavender or not. She was over it.

"Don't I look over-dressed or something?" She asked quietly and looked herself from the mirror. Ginny laughed.

"No, or maybe, but it doesn't matter! Wait, I pick something else to try on, something more decorative! I thought that if my best friend doesn't dress, then I should dress something less stunning, but now…" She looked around the fever in her eyes. She clapped her hands and disappeared soon to try at least five new dresses on. Hermione smiled. This wasn't so bad. She swirled in front of the mirror and looked her reflection again. She _did _look pretty good actually… She heard Ginny's chuckling behind the curtain.

"Gin? Can you please decide already?" Hermione asked. Ginny shoved the curtain aside and stepped next to her. She wore dark, vivid blue dress again, but this one was decorated with ornaments, and it was velvet. It had also a fully flared skirt.

"We are _definitely_ the queens of the night. Certainly" She announced and winked. Hermione grinned back.

"And then shoes and…" Ginny started but burst out a laughter when Hermione growled loudly and shaked her head.

"I guess I don't have a chance to say a word against it, huh?" She said and Ginny looked her the way which said _'no you don't!'_

* * *

Harry looked Ron who tried to recover. Harry had just told him about Sirius.

"Wow, Harry, that's fantastic! But how…?" He said and Harry shrugged.

"I don't know how it happened but to be honest; I don't much care! I'm just so happy that he is back" He smiled and Ron thought he had never looked so happy before. He was quite right.

"I must say; I envy you guys… You can have fun all summer, you 'Mione and Sirius… And I'll be at home and die in boredom!" Ron scowled. "And I'm quite sure Sirius knows how to have fun, and I'm also quite sure that mum won't let me to stay when Sirius is in town…" He added sourly. Harry padded his friend to back.

"Sorry mate… Maybe Molly starts to accept Sirius. Or at least we can hope she does"

"Yeah… But hey, tomorrow is the Feast! At least then we can have some fun!" Ron's face lit up when he remembered the Feast.

"Uhh… Yeah… You're going with Lavender, huh?" Harry asked and his cheeks started to turn red. Ron nodded and looked Harry curiously.

"What's going on Harry?"

"I… umm… Doyoumindifiaskginny?" He blurted and his cheeks were now screaming crimson.

"What?" Ron asked. He could tell his mate had just asked something but he couldn't possibly tell what. Harry looked distressed.

"Do you mind if I ask Ginny to go with me?" He repeated quietly. Understanding spread to his face.

"Oh… No. Ginny told me a week ago that she is gonna ask you. We fought and well, what can I say, she won" Ron said with a matter a fact voice. Now was Harry's turn to be stunned.

"What?!"

"Yeah… But she said she would kick my ass if I tell you so…" Ron said and suddenly his head shot up. "Oh my, you must act like you're surprised! Otherwise I get my ass kicked!" He said with horrified tone. Harry burst to laugh.

"Are you afraid your little sister Ron?"

"If you had experienced her wrath you would be too!" Ron convinced.

"Well, maybe I can save your ass if I ask her before she asks me. I'm a lousy actor…" Harry chuckled and Ron looked relieved.

"Thanks Harry!" He said and slumped to the big armchair in front of the fireplace. Harry sat down also and started to think the coming summer. They would have so good time.

With Sirius.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny returned from Hogsmeade somewhere around five. Ginny had forced Hermione to buy also a gorgeous necklace and stunning high heels. Hermione was still unsure about her attire but Ginny had convinced her that she looked great. They stepped in to the Gryffindor common room and saw Ron and Harry sitting in front of the fireplace. Harry looked hazy and blithe; he must be thinking of Sirius. Ron had fallen asleep and was snoring. Harry jumped up when he saw Ginny. Ron blinked his eyes and shifted on the couch.

"Ginny! Hey, hi… Can I have a word with you alone?" He asked and Ginny squinted her eyes, glanced Ron, and in second she dropped her shopping bags to the floor and drew her wand out.

"Ronald Weasley!" She yelled and Ron jumped up with horrified look. Ginny pointed him with her wand and started to throw hexes to him. They weren't bad though, just some little mischief.

"You told him you _git_! You told him! I'll kill you Ronald!" She yelled and ran after Ron who was screaming something like _'I didn't mean to sorry SORRY' _and Hermione couldn't help her laughs. Harry looked them with his mouth hanging open. Ginny finally gave up with Ron when he ran to boys' dorm and slammed the door shut. Hermione raised an eyebrow and wondered what was going on. Harry cleared his throat and looked Ginny, like calculating if he dared to talk to her.

"Well, will you?" He asked and Ginny looked him with wide eyes.

"Yeah" She answered and slumped to nearest armchair. Harry slumped to couch and Hermione just shaked her head.

_They're hopeless…_

* * *

Next morning the Trio was sitting in the Great Hall, eating, and doing their things. Ron was snogging with Lavender, and Harry was somewhere far away. He was thinking just how great it would be, when tonight he would get his godfather officially back, plus; he was going to Feast with Ginny. World couldn't be a better place at the moment. Hermione tried to read, but was continuously distracted by Ginny who wanted to plan her make-up. Hermione had said repeatedly that that was the point where she draw the line; she was _not_ gonna wear make-up.

"…yes, and little bit dark brown mascara and…" Ginny was mumbling while Hermione just shaked her head.

"I can't still believe we can have Sirius back" Harry said with hazy voice. Hermione's cheeks turned pink when she remembered Sirius' mischievous wink. She buried her head to her book and ignored Harry.

"Isn't that great 'Mione? The whole summer with him!" He added and Hermione nodded quickly.

"Uhh.. Yeah" She said and focused to her book. Harry frowned but shrugged then. Probably the goblin riots or something else interesting was more important than their coming summer holiday.

* * *

When clock started to point about six, Ginny dragged Hermione to the girls' dorm. They would meet Harry Ron and Lavender in the hallway somewhere around seven. Ginny wanted to do something with Hermione's hair, and Hermione didn't argue with that. Herself she didn't bother to do anything anymore. It was tangled and frizzy, and she was fine with that. Ginny cast few spells to it, and it smoothened so she could tie it up to a bun. Hermione looked the result from the mirror, and it wasn't bad. Her hair was quite nice colored too, but usually the frizzyness somehow made it look more like sand. Ginny smiled to her work, and cast few spells to her own hair as well. She left it open though. Hermione dressed and swirled in front of the mirror. She thought she looked almost beautiful. The dress was just the right color, and Ginny had made good work with her hair.

"Sit down, I'll put you some make-up now!" Ginny commanded and Hermione turned to redhead. She was wearing her dress too and she looked absolutely beautiful. Harry would drop his eyes for sure. She smiled to Ginny.

"No you don't. I said already. You look beautiful by the way"

"Hermione… Please, just a little, nothing drastic! Pleasepleaseplease…" She grinned to Hermione's scowl. After short silence she sighed and sat down. Ginny clapped her hands excitedly.

"This is just because I'm so happy for you and Harry! I don't want to ruin your mood so do what you have to do…" She mumbled. After fifteen minutes she was ready with Hermione, and did the same things to herself. Hermione didn't dare to look herself from the mirror. She sneaked in front of it with her eyes closed and opened them slowly. Her jaw dropped. Ginny definitely knew what she did.

"Wow, Ginny, you're good in this!" She said and Ginny smiled knowingly.

"I know" She smirked and slipped her shoes on. Hermione did too and they were ready to go.

"We are just stunning, don't you think?" She laughed and Hermione cursed her shoes. She didn't exactly have used to these kind of heels.

"Let's go before I change my mind about these shoes!" Hermione laughed and they left the dorm.

* * *

Ginny was right. Harry and Ron really almost dropped their eyes. Lavender elbowed Ron violently and Ron looked ashamed. Harry kissed Ginny to the cheek, and Hermione smiled to them. They would make such a good couple, hope they would be a one. Hermione smiled to Ron and Lavender too. They were a good couple too. Kind of. She looked around and noticed that most of the girls weren't dressed much. They wore mostly simple dresses and stuff. So no wonder that many of the boys were staring them.

"Let's go, I bet the Great Hall is looking stunning again" Ron said and grabbed Lavender's hand on his. Harry and Ginny followed Ron and Lavender, and Hermione dropped behind. She felt kind of lonely when Harry and Ron were with their dates. Almost the whole school was already in the Great Hall, and Hermione noticed Sirius sitting in teachers' table, and few students were whispering about it. He looked better than yesterday; his dark hair was now shinier, it was stylish in messy way and it fell to his shoulders. He wore black robes and Hermione had to admit; he looked damn good. She followed her friends to the Gryffindor table, and sat down. Sirius looked like he wanted to come to them, but he probably hadn't permission to do that yet.

Sirius watched when the Trio and Ginny, and obviously Ron's girlfriend made their way to the table. He hadn't almost recognized Hermione at first. She really had changed, and definitely not bad way. He watched her while she walked behind Harry and Ginny. Ginny had grown up too. His eyes were drawn back to Hermione though. That dress she wore, was gorgeous, and it fitted her like a glove. He was just admiring her curves when Dumbledore cleared his throat behind him. He shaked his head and felt somewhat dirty, to look at her like that, but he dismissed that feeling. It was just 'because he hadn't seen a woman for so long. It wasn't like he was planning to woo her.

_Why you're looking __at her then? There are others also, you know… _Small voice asked but Sirius dismissed it too.

"I think we are ready to start. I start with you, so after that, you are totally a free man. I think you got another chance, use it wisely" Dumbledore said and left Sirius with his thoughts. He looked Harry, who was obviously happy holding Ginny's hand. Yeah, he would use his chance wisely. He would spend time with his godson. Then his gaze wandered to Hermione again. She laughed for something and tilted her head backwards. Oh Merlin…

_Dumbledore says that I should use my time wisely, and yet, here I am__; drooling over little girls!_

Sirius shaked his head and tore his eyes off from Hermione. Dumbledore was starting his speech, and students stopped their conversations. He had noticed how they were glancing at him and whispering. Dumbledore spoke and spoke, and Sirius' thoughts started to wander again, but when the Gryffindor table started cheering, and other tables (except Slytherins) joined to them, he realized that Dumbledore had just cleared his name. He smiled to the old wizard who was looking at him. Dumbledore raised his hand and the Hall silenced.

"Now, yet another thing; I suppose the House cup waits for winner. And as you can see from the decorations, the winner is Gryffindor!" He said and Gryffindor table started to cheer again. Minerva McGonagall raised and Dumbledore gave her the gorgeous cup, and she smiled widely and sat down. Dumbledore waited that the cheers ended, and then he spoke again.

"Another year is behind us, and I think we should celebrate! Please stand up, students!" He said, and when every single student had rose, he clapped his hands, and house tables moved aside, and small, rounded tables appeared everywhere, except to the middle of the Hall. Dumbledore looked satisfied, and clapped his hands again, and food appeared to the side tables, and music started. Everyone looked around astonished. Ron was sneaking towards the foods already, and Lavender rolled her eyes, but followed. Hermione watched how Sirius rose from his seat, and made his way straight to Harry. They hugged dearly, and Ginny moved next to Hermione.

"He is so happy. They both are" She whispered when Sirius padded Harry to the back. Sirius let Harry go, stepped between Hermione and Ginny, and threw his arms to their shoulders.

"Now, my ladies…" He started and Ginny burst out a laugh and Hermione flushed.

"You better leave Ginny alone Sirius; she is all mine tonight. You can keep Hermione though!" Harry joked and Hermione's cheeks burned. Sirius leaned casually closer Hermione, and withdrew his hand from Ginny's shoulder. Hermione stiffened when Sirius leaned even closer and placed a chaste kiss to her cheek. It was like electric shock.

_Ohgodohgodohgod…. Get yourself together Hermione! This is Harry's godfather, you know he is like! Don't fall to his charm, he uses it even to a stone statue if it looks like a woman!_

"I would love to keep this little piece to myself, but I think I still go and get something to eat!" Sirius laughed and let Hermione go. She just stood still, and Ginny elbowed her gently.

"What's wrong with you?" She whispered, and Hermione's head snapped towards her.

"Nothing!" She said quickly with her eyes wide. Ginny frowned but shrugged then.

"Fine, let's go and have something to drink, huh? I'm not hungry, are you?" She chatted. Hermione shaked her head, and she felt like her brains started to work again. What was wrong with her. She was being pathetic now.

"Alright Gin. I mean the drinks, I'm not hungry either" She smiled and followed Ginny.

They all sat in one small table; Lavender almost Ron's lap, Harry and Ginny side by side, holding their hands under the table, and Hermione looking around and sipping her butterbeer. Sirius was leaning backwards with his chair, and grinning stupidly, he was obviously having a good time, and Hermione was quite sure she had seen him pouring something from his pocket to his pumpkinjuice. Knowing Sirius; she was quite sure it wasn't just water. Ron and Lavender went to dance floor, where many couples were already dancing. Harry looked shyly to Ginny who raised an eyebrow, but when Harry didn't say a thing, she laughed and stood up.

"Fine Potter, I dance with you!" Harry flushed and followed Ginny to the dance floor. Sirius looked after them.

"They're so much like Lily and James" He said and smiled. Hermione smiled back and sipped her drink again. Sirius looked around and drew a little bottle from his pocket, and poured it to his almost empty glass. Hermione raised an eyebrow to him, and he lifted his finger over his mouth and shooed. Hermione grinned and grabbed his glass while he stuffed the bottle back to his pocket. She sipped it and almost choked to it. Sirius laughed mercilessly and grabbed his glass back, but put it to the table and stood up.

"Now Miss Granger, you owe me a dance" He said and bowed slightly. Hermione giggled and stood up.

"Fine, Mr. Black" She followed him to the floor, and Sirius took her hand to his, and placed his other hand chastely on her back. Hermione felt a shiver run down her back when he touched her, but she controlled herself, and smiled to him.

_It was just some temporary shock. He is my friend. I guess I was just sad when everyone else had someone and I didn't. I was simply happy that someone flattered me and touched me. But now I'm alright, he is my friend and we will have a great summer together!_

She raised her gaze while they were dancing, and looked him in the eyes. Sirius moved softly but confidently. He winked to her but Hermione just shaked her head and laughed.

"You know, we will have so much fun during the summer… Especially Harry. I think I haven't ever seen him so happy Sirius" She smiled and Sirius chuckled.

"We sure will dear…" He said and looked her.

_What a great choice Sirius; first woman to touch for years and you pick _her_! Shouldn't you pick some of those Slytherin slags who would let you scrobble themselves all night long?_

_I just dance with her!_

_Oh… So where is your hand then?_

Hermione watched Sirius' eyes grew wide and then she felt how he jerked his other hand upper quickly. She flushed when she realized that it had dropped lower. Sirius looked little ashamed but fixed it with broad grin. It was awkward moment, but Hermione reasoned that he hadn't touched a woman for years so guess it was his nature. Sirius' thoughts were running wild though…

_I can't believe this is Hermione; she was such a child last time I__ saw her… But she feels so damn good and she smells good and for sure she tastes good… STOP! Right now._

_Oh Merlin, you have a problem Sirius Black._

"Err… Sirius?" He heard her voice and shaked his head. She was looking at him with big eyes, her lips parted.

_I can almost hear her small whimpers while I'__m kissing her fully and she will part her lips so I can explore her mouth with my tongue… Wait…NO! No. No. No. _

"Oh! Sorry, I was thinking about Harry!" He said and smiled. The song ended and they went back to the table, where Harry and Ginny were already sitting with Ron and Lavender. Ron shot Sirius with deadly glare, and Hermione wondered what that was all about. Harry smiled widely to Sirius who poured himself another drink from his pocket. Harry raised an eyebrow to him and Sirius raised his glass to Harry. Harry shaked his head and turned back to Ginny.

_I should go and get some sleep. This is getting out of my control soon. That's not good. And besides I guess Ron noticed my little slip on the dance floor…_

"I think I'm heading to bed! Besides my bottle is quite empty… Any ladies want to join me?" He joked and Hermione looked her hands with furious blush. Sirius took a hurt expression.

"Oh no, no female company tonight? My charm is obviously in rust, I should use it more often…" He said and winked. Ginny laughed and Harry shaked his head.

"Don't be sad Sirius, you can always pick some Slytherin slag along you if you want!" Ginny said with serious tone and Sirius grimaced.

"I think I just hug my pillow" He said and headed out from Great Hall. Hermione looked after him but turned her head quickly when Ginny looked at her curiously. They sat and chatted about an hour, but then Ron and Lavender decided to leave, so the others followed.

* * *

When Hermione and Ginny arrived to their dorm, Ginny turned to Hermione with mischievous grin. Hermione looked at her and she winked.

"Well somebody did _siriously_ want to go and 'keep company' to one certain Sirius Black!" She whispered and Hermione's eyes widened. She shaked her head furiously.

"Ginny! No way! You've lost your mind…" She defended herself. Ginny still grinned and chuckled.

"Yeah right… I must say; I never believed you are that type" She teased and Hermione pursed her lips.

"I'm not. Drop it Ginny! Besides, he is flirting with everybody, so if you think that his comment was meant to me, you're wrong"

"Well well, are we little jealous?"

"You're hopeless" Hermione growled and undressed. She wanted to get some sleep. Ginny wore that stupid grin still, when she returned from bathroom and slumped to her bed.

"Ginny, seriously, stop that!" Hermione said and pulled the blanket over her.

"Of all people…Sirius Black! He is hot though… I had to admit that! He must be quite good kisser, he has lot of experience…" She said and Hermione growled louder.

"Ginny!" She warned and Ginny chuckled and disappeared to the bathroom. Hermione shifted in her bed.

_Damn Ginny._

_She will be mocking me mercilessly the whole summer __because I live with Sirius starting tomorro_w…

_But she is wrong. He is just my dear friend and Harry's godfather. And we will have good time together. But I'm not drooling over him. That's for sure!_

* * *

**A/N Ooops this was little long chap, I didn't mean to… But I guess it's not a bad thing, huh? So tell me how you liked it :) **

**Coming up in next chapter: Sirius is putting his charm on and does some things, not on purpose, but it heavily affects Hermione…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Control**

**A/N ****Thank you for the reviews, I love you all :) It is such a burst to keep writing, when you get good feedback :)**

**Not much to say**** about this chapter; life in Grimmauld Place is not boring, and Sirius' habits are bothering Hermione :D Sirius discovers something…**

**Don't own anything recognizable!**

* * *

Hermione woke up when she heard a heart-piercing scream from the kitchen. She jumped up and stormed to downstairs with her wand drawn out, and stopped in the doorway of kitchen.

"What the h…" She started and looked Sirius who stood there holding up his hair with horrified expression. Harry had his wand out also, and he was staring the pile of toast with same horrified expression. Hermione started to laugh.

"What in the name of Merlin you two were doing?" She asked and put her wand in her pajama pants' pocket. Sirius glanced Harry.

"You tried to burn my hair!" He squealed and Harry scoffed.

"No I didn't, I tried to make breakfast and you shoved your head to my way!"

"No I didn't! You put my hair on fire!"

"No I didn't!"

"What? Did that girly scream come out from you Sirius?" Hermione asked amused. Sirius pursed his lips and lifted his chin.

"It was _not _girly, and he tried to fucking burn my bloody hair!" He said. Hermione raised her eyebrows. Harry slumped to nearest chair.

"What can I say, I'm not very gifted in these household charms… But I _didn't_ try to burn your hair Sirius"

"Uhh.. Well, Sirius, you obviously have your hair still in your head, so no worries! I can heat those toasts for you if you still want?" She giggled and Sirius looked deeply hurt.

"It is my _hair_ what we are talking about! If I'd lost it, I would look like a complete idiot and women would not even look at me, and it would be entirely your fault!" He said with serious tone. Harry raised an eyebrow to him.

"I'm sure you would get over it. You still would have 'Mione, she wouldn't mind you would be bald, wouldn't you 'Mione?" Harry joked and Hermione covered her blush with a loud snort. Luckily they didn't see her face.

"Here you heard, she wouldn't even look at me either" Sirius said and Harry just shaked his head.

"You're hopeless Sirius. I thank Merlin that I didn't burn your hair. I guess I would be facing quite a wrath if I had"

"You definitely would"

Hermione just shaked her head and laughed to them. She put a plate full of toasts in front of them, and padded them on their heads.

"Eat. I'm heading to shower now" She announced and left the kitchen.

* * *

Sirius was just walking up the stairs when Hermione came from the shower. She didn't notice him and stopped in front of the bathroom door drying her hair with a towel. Sirius froze and stared her. He knew he should clear his throat or say something, but few seconds would not hurt anybody. Her damp hair cascaded down her back, and her skin was still glistened. She wore nothing but a fluffy towel which ended somewhere around her mid thigh. Sirius tilted his head aside admiring the view.

_If it would depend on me, I would drag her back to the bathroom and tear that towel off and… Oh NO, not AGAIN!_

_B__ut it's not my fault that she decides to walk around almost naked!_

During those seconds he lost it.

"Well would you look at that…" He said with low husky voice and Hermione jumped. Sirius took a few steps closer to her and tilted his head to the other side. Hermione looked him with wide eyes.

_Oh god… Go away… I don'__t need this now!_

"What are you doing Sirius? You scared me" She said calmly and tried to cover her blushing. Sirius grinned mischievously.

"Oh, nothing, walking around in my house and admiring some view that popped in front of me" He answered casually and Hermione's blush deepened. She stared him and pursed her lips.

"Didn't it pop in your mind that you could perhaps make your presence known without scaring me to death?" She asked and Sirius stepped just next to her. She felt the heat radiating from his body. He leaned down to speak to her ear, so close that his moustache tickled her when he spoke.

"You shouldn't be walking around with attire like that… I won't maybe be able to…" He whispered with closed eyes and inhaled sharply. Hermione stood frozen and held her breath.

_What is he doing!?_

"…control myself" He breathed out and Hermione was quite sure she had never heard such lust in man's voice, or then it was his breath which was tickling her ear, what make her feel like melted honey. Sirius bit his lip and withdrew quickly.

_What the fuck I just did!?_

He had lost it. Sirius backed off quickly to his bedroom. Hermione stood still.

_He is__ doing things very hard to me!_ She felt somewhat angry when she headed to her bedroom and slammed the door furiously.

_This is not fair! _She thought sourly and decided even more determinedly that she would absolutely ignore Sirius' grins and compliments. He was playing with her, and for sure, he was enjoying it!

* * *

But he wasn't.

Sirius was standing behind his door, leaning his back to the door and breathing heavily.

_That was very, very stupid Sirius! What did you think?_

_Do you really wanna know?_

_No…_

_I thought so._

He breathed out and closed his eyes but he only saw her, and his eyes shot open. _Damn._ He shaked his head and thought that cold shower would do good at the moment. Though he wasn't sure if he could go to the shower without thinking Hermione in there. But it was worth to try. So he peeked out from his room, making sure that Hermione wasn't in there anymore, and sneaked to the bathroom.

* * *

Hermione didn't see Sirius during the whole day. Hermione hoped that he felt as ashamed as he possibly could, while she was sitting in front of the fireplace with Harry. She was reading and Harry was just staring in to the flames. Her book was snatched from her hands suddenly. Her head snapped up and she glared Sirius who was turning her book up and down, and threw it aside then and draw a firewhiskey bottle behind his back. He wore no shirt, and a black low mugglejeans, and he grinned stupidly to her.

"What are you up to? Give me my book back" She said with annoyed tone. Sirius shaked his head and slumped next to Harry to the couch. Hermione gritted her teeth and tried to avoid looking at Sirius, but unfortunately her eyes were drawn to his naked upper body. He had a flat stomach, and well built up chest. He had quite small but firm and muscular shoulders and arms, and he had a rounded tattoo on his shoulder. Probably taken when he was young. And _Merlin save me_, he looked divine.

"No reading! We are taking few drinks now! You're both almost in age so it won't hurt, and besides, who cares about age limits'!" He announced and Hermione snorted. Harry looked more interested though…

"Where did you get that?"

"I have my… hidden places" He chuckled and winked to Hermione who scowled him furiously. She was boiling. Sirius was so arrogant that it made her almost scream.

"And I can assure you, this is not the only bottle I have" He grinned and poured himself a glass. Harry hesitated but followed. Hermione looked at him with warning expression, but didn't say anything. She just sighed and reached her book back. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Don't be boring, it's holiday! I won't tell Molly if you take a drink" He teased and Hermione buried her nose to the book. She heard Sirius' defeated sigh and then he started to talk with Harry, about quidditch of course…

_I won't give them that pleasure that I leave… I'm gonna stick here whatever comes, they won't distract my reading!_

Hermione's decision however was terminated when discussion turned to girls and Sirius' storied were little… harsh. And more he drank, harsher he came. Harry had drunk just three glasses or something, but he started to be pissed too. Hermione bit her lip and tried hard not to listen to them. Obviously they had forgotten her existence. But then Sirius started to ask things about Ginny, and Hermione couldn't listen anymore.

"Oh _please_!" She growled and rolled her eyes. Both men looked at her and Sirius tilted his head charmingly aside. Hermione raised an eyebrow to them.

"You're talking about _Ginny_ for Merlin's sake!" She said astounded. Sirius looked Harry with cocked eyebrow and grinned.

"Oh, sorry, should we talk about you then?" He asked innocently and Hermione rolled her eyes again.

"NO, you idiot! Don't you listen to yourselves? What Ginny would say if she heard you Harry?" She asked and glowered at Sirius with menace. Harry grew red.

"Actually I think she wouldn't mind if I've heard her right lately…" He mumbled and Hermione couldn't believe her ears. But in the other hand, Ginny was… boyish.

"Fine whatever, I'm heading to bed. You can have you civilized conversations without me" She said angrily and stood up. Sirius blundered up and grabbed her shoulders. She stiffened immediately.

"Nooo, don't go to sleep 'Mione! We can be quite good company, come on now, have a drink and sit down… I have other stories too, ones you would like also, I promise" He slurred and tickled her nose with his fingertip, wearing a blissful smirk. Hermione didn't know if she should be angry to him or pity the poor man; grown up and so damn wasted that he probably didn't even realize half of the things he did. Sirius pouted and wore his puppy-expression and Hermione shaked her head. She couldn't be angry to him, not now at least.

"Fine Sirius, but I don't want to hear about your woman adventures another word" She said and Sirius pinched her cheek and winked.

"Your word is my law Miss Granger!" He announced and blundered back to the couch.

_Actually, the worst thing is, that his arrogance makes him even more attractive! _She thought sourly and curled up to the armchair. She loved those stories about Marauders, and she laughed a lot during the evening, but she had to remind him almost every ten minutes about that woman adventure-thing. And more often than she liked to admit, she found herself staring his naked chest and stomach, and that didn't go unnoticed…

_I can't ask him wear the shirt, it would only prove that I do look at him!_

_Besides, this is not a bad view…_

_You should be kicked 'cause of that Hermione Granger!_

At some point her eyelids started to drop, and before she even noticed she was asleep in the armchair. Harry passed out to the floor, and Sirius looked disappointed. He watched Hermione while she slept. She looked like an angel and Sirius smiled. He was drawn to her and he couldn't understand why. She was somewhat 15 years younger than him… He stood up and his head was spinning. He leaned down and covered the girl with a blanket, and when his hand touched hers, she moaned quietly, grabbed it slightly and snuggled against it. He winced and was startled when it hit him; he did feel something real towards her.

_Sweet dreams Hermione… _

He kissed her forehead chastely and left. In the doorway he stopped and looked her.

_She could never feel anyth__ing towards me. She might think that I look good and all, but that is it. Why do I even care?_

Sirius walked away and shaked his head. This must be alcohol's doing!

* * *

Hermione woke next morning and her limps were aching. She had obviously fallen asleep in the chair. She moaned when she tried to move her head, and then she heard Molly Weasley's voice from the kitchen.

"I should have known! Immediately when I'm not watching! Empty bottle… I should kick your butt Sirius Black…" She was obviously talking to herself. Hermione wasn't sure if she wanted to go to the kitchen. Molly would be complaining this like four weeks for now on… How stupid from Sirius; to leave empty firewhiskeybottle to the table! Nevertheless, she got up, and dragged herself to the kitchen.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley!" She said and Molly swirled around.

"Oh, Hermione dear!" She hugged her and frowned almost immediately. "You didn't drink didn't you? You look horrible!" Molly said and Hermione grimaced.

"No I didn't. I just fell asleep in the chair and obviously Sirius and Harry didn't wake me up"

"I knew you would be wise!" She nodded approvingly, and then they heard a growl from the doorway. It was Harry.

"I feel terrible! That was the last time I touch in anything that Sirius offers!" He growled and Hermione tried to shoo him quietly. Guess Harry hadn't noticed Molly. Though he did notice her almost immediately when he had already opened his mouth.

"Mrs. Weasley! Err… morning" He stammered and Molly pursed her lips and if looks could kill…

"Sirius offered drinks, huh?"

"Err, no, I mean… No, I was just joking!" Harry tried to explain with his ears red.

"Wait until I can get my hands to him!" She murmured. Hermione grimaced to Harry behind Molly's back. Harry shrugged. Hope Molly would leave before Sirius would wake up.

"We have an Order meeting today. Dumbledore has some new information" Molly chatted while she was making breakfast. Hermione raised her eyebrows to Harry. So Sirius would get his ass kicked.

* * *

It was half past 12 and almost everybody was around already. Dumbledore was still missing. There were Remus and Tonks, Kingsley, McGonagall and Snape, the Weasley's excluding Ginny who would come by later, Moody, and even Mundungus. Harry, Hermione and Ron were standing in the living room doorway. They chatted quietly, when suddenly there was a loud crash, and a lot of swearing. Sirius walked to the kitchen from the other door, and was obviously completely oblivious that there were dozen people in there. He wore those same low black jeans and he still didn't wear a shirt...

"Fucking stupid stairs… Now my bloody head is hurting… Oh fuck… Where in the fuck is my fucking hangover potion…" He muttered to himself and rubbed his head and then his neck. He started to rummage the closets and obviously found what he was looking for. Molly Weasley started to look more like purple instead of red, and she was almost shaking in fury. Remus burst out a laugh, and Sirius jumped and swirled around.

"What the hell have you've been doing Padfoot?" Remus asked with amusement. Sirius grimaced.

"What do I look like?"

"Well, like you've drunk the bottle of firewhiskey?" Remus suggested.

"Hell yes!" Mundungus cheered but was silenced by Molly's deadly glare. Sirius grimaced again.

"Sirius Black I…" Molly started but Sirius growled loudly.

"Don't even start Molly! I'm not in the mood exactly!"

"I don't care if you drink 20 bottles by yourself, but don't you dare to offer anything to Harry or Hermione again, or I'll kick your butt!" She said and her voice raised a little. Arthur padded his wife to the back.

"Come on Molly, how do they learn otherwise?" He said friendly but was silenced by glare. Sirius grimaced and left the room, and Hermione was quite sure she heard him cursing Molly to the deepest Hell.

"Good, good, we are all here already! Sirius is missing I see… But I think I overheard enough to know what happened" Dumbledore said from the doorway. He was chuckling in amusement and sat down with others. Harry, Ron and Hermione were shooed out, because they didn't belong in the Order officially yet.

"This is unfair…" Ron muttered like he always did.

* * *

The meeting ended, and it had been obviously something important, because Remus and Tonks left immediately with worried expressions, alongside with Kingsley. Weasleys stayed for a dinner, but McGonagall and Snape left also. Harry and Ron started to pester Fred and George; they wanted to know what meeting was all about. They were sitting in the living room, their heads together.

"Another horcrux!" Fred said.

"Yea, Dumbledore has figured somethin' out!" George added and Harry looked impatient.

"Well?"

"Well what?" George asked and Harry rolled his eyes.

"What is it and where is it?"

"Dumbledore didn't say. He said that Remus, Tonks and Kingsley should meet him in some place he mentioned and they would receive that information then" George said and grimaced. Fred was nodding.

"Yea, they don't tell anything interesting when we are there. Do they think we would tell someone?!"

"I can't imagine, we would never do that, wouldn't we Fred?" George laughed and Harry smirked.

"What was Sirius all about by the way? You were drinking yesterday?" Fred changed subject and looked Harry and Hermione.

"They were" Hermione said condemningly and crossed her arms over her chest. Harry rolled his eyes again.

"Yeah, well obviously we were… I passed out after I had drunk somewhat three shots or something! Pathetic, huh?"

"Don't worry mate, you have all summer to practice! I'll bet my arse that Sirius has some secret place somewhere, where he keeps his drinks!" Ron said and padded Harry's back. Now was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes. George tickled her under her cheek and laughed.

"Our little, _decent_ Hermione… Some day we will get you wasted. Believe me" He said with a matter a fact tone. Hermione shaked her head.

"I don't think so George"

"You'll see…"

Hermione snorted and stood up. She headed to her bedroom; the boys never let her read in silence in the living room, so… She passed Sirius' door and heard something what sounded like some animal was dying. She raised her eyebrows and knocked slightly to the door.

"Don't fucking pound the door!"

"Can I come in?" She asked. Sirius growled something what sounded like yes, so she slipped inside. He had pulled the thick curtains over the window, so there was almost dark. She was about to drew them off, but Sirius' groan stopped her.

"No! The light will tear eyes off from my bloody head…" He mumbled to his pillow, which he had to cover his face.

"SO, this is what I would have got if I have agreed to drink with you, huh? Doesn't look very inviting" She sneered. Sirius groaned again.

"Don't speak so fucking loud woman!" He whispered and rolled over in his bed.

"You are hopeless. I just thought that you sounded like a dying animal and I just wanted to check that you're alright"

"Well I'm not alright and I am kind of like dying animal, don't you think?" He smirked behind his pillow. Hermione shaked her head.

"You're pathetic when you're like that, you know that, don't you?"

"I think I'm even now quite charming, don't you think?" He said and stretched. Hermione's eyes were drawn to his stomach which was revealed now. She tore her eyes off from him quickly.

"You missed the meeting. They've found out something new about one horcrux" She said and Sirius mumbled something.

"You look awful, do you want me to do something for you? I can't watch anybody being like that" She finally said and Sirius peeked behind his pillow and grinned.

"I thought you never gonna ask!"

"Sirius Black…!" She said with threatening tone and was about to leave, but Sirius interrupted her.

"Pleeeease turn on the bath for me?" He smirked and Hermione pursed her lips and shot him with glance. He put his puppy-expression on and Hermione shaked her head.

"Fine" She slammed the door little louder than usually in purpose and grinned when she heard Sirius growl.

* * *

Sirius didn't show up to the dinner, and Hermione wasn't surprised. Molly was still quite snappy, and murmured to herself all the time. Arthur was looking Hermione and Harry apoleticly. Ginny who had appeared to Grimmauld Place after other Order members had left, was glancing Harry. Hermione noticed how Harry nodded, thanked Molly for the dinner and disappeared to the stairs. Ginny left after few minutes also, and Hermione smirked knowingly. They wanted to snog without Molly or Ron knowing. Like they wouldn't guess!

"What's so funny 'Mione?" Ron asked when Hermione was grinning stupidly to her plate. Her head snapped up and she smiled to Ron.

"Oh, nothing, just something I remembered!" She said and continued her meal. Ron shrugged and continued stuffing the food to his mouth like he hadn't eaten for days. Hermione decided to go and check if Sirius wanted something to eat. She couldn't help but worry about him even though he was so irritating. Still she didn't want him to feel awful.

"Sirius?" She knocked his door carefully. She heard his voice murmuring something so she guessed it was 'yes'. Sirius was laying on his bed again but now his hair was wet.

_Damnit! Why he never wears a shirt?!_

She cleared her throat and walked to the window to hide her red cheeks. Sirius watched her in amusement. It was no accident that he happened to be without a shirt almost everytime Hermione saw him. He chuckled.

"Was there a reason you came by or did you just wanted to come and look at me again?" He smirked and Hermione swirled around.

"I didn't come to _look at you_ Black! I just came and to ask if you are hungry. Weasleys are leaving soon so you can come to downstairs"

"Oh, pity. I thought you wanted to see me" Sirius pretended sad expression. Hermione rolled her yes to him.

"Right. Well, just in case, there is food in downstairs" She left the room shaking her head.

_Damn him and his… habits! He probably walks around half naked just to irritate me… And he is succeeding! Though it doesn't bother me as much as it should… I would deserve to be hexed…_

* * *

**A/N Sorry, this chapter was little boring I think… Though Sirius is losing control a little, and so does Hermione…**

**Nevertheless, I don't know how to move on with this! I don't want to rush things but I can't figure anything out, some block I guess…**

**So my dear readers; if you have good ideas, I would love to hear them! I won't necessarily use them, but they can inspire me, I hope! Or then I use them all :D Anyway, help me :D**

**I wanted to write a longer chap but I didn't see the point when I don't have focus!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Secrets in the dark**

**A/N Well, I don't have exact idea what I'****m gonna write… But I'm trying' to figure something' out :) btw I know the chapter name is somewhat cliché…:D**

**This chapter will contain sexual 'situations'! But there won't be _real situations_ which would be inappropriate since Hermione is still underage.**

**I don't own anything recognizable!**

* * *

The room was dark and he could barely see her delicate figure. She wore a white thin nightgown, and her brown curly hair fell down from her shoulders. She was biting her lip nervously. He could tell that her heart was racing. Sirius took a few steps closer, moving slowly, and she backed off few steps.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with low voice, full of lust. She opened her mouth to answer, but words didn't come out. He tilted his head aside and smirked mischievously. She bit her lower lip furiously. He looked her mouth and thought it looked delicious. He stepped another few steps closer and she didn't back off this time.

"Were you… worried about me again? Or something else maybe… " He whispered and moved behind her. She stood still, and yet she didn't say a word. He closed his eyes and brought his face closer to her hair. She smelled vanilla and spicy. He reached out his hand and moved her hair aside slowly. She inhaled sharply and stiffened.

"I was… I was just… " She stuttered and Sirius leant down to breathe to her neck. His nose touched her ear, and she shivered. He touched her bare shoulder, and his lips were so close to her skin.

With his eyes still closed Sirius touched her sensitive skin with his tongue, and she whimpered slightly. That sound made him almost mad. He wanted to grab her and push her against the cold wall, take her just here and now. Instead, he moved his other hand to her waist, and caressed it slowly. He placed kisses to her neck, and she tilted her head aside, giving him a better access. He groaned softly and his hands moved on her slender body; first on the stomach, then moving up to brush over her breast. She winced and arched her back. Sirius moved to kiss her jawline, his hands still caressing her, brushing over her breasts once in a while. She moved her head, so their lips almost met. His moustaches were tickling her nose. She let out a whimper, and Sirius pressed his lips against his. He licked her lips, asking for permission, and she parted her lips, allowing his tongue to her mouth. He deepened the kiss and groaned to her mouth when she touched his tongue with hers.

He pressed his body against hers and sure he did make clear his current state of arousal. His hands were just wandering up her thighs, when the room lit up and suddenly there was Harry, Ron and Molly and Arthur in the doorway, and they all had their wands out, and hexes started to fly.

_Holy mother of Merlin! What the FUCK was that?!_

Sirius jumped up in his bed and looked around with wide eyes. His breath was shaky and he felt uncomfortable pressure above his abdomen. He tried to steady his breath and closed his eyes.

_His hands were wandering around on her gorgeous body and his lips were on hers, his tongue… Shit! This can't be happening…_

His eyes shot open and he stood up, noticing it was most likely the middle of the night.

_I can't sleep… Not in this state of mind anyway!_

Sirius went to the downstairs and poured himself a glass of whiskey. He shaked his head and collapsed to the nearest chair.

_She hasn't been living there even two weeks, and my state is this?! I can't believe it. Besides, I never ever before haven't seen her as a girl, or a woman!_

_She has grown up… _The tiny voice was mimicking inside his head, but he shaked it away. This wasn't good. Not at all. He gulped the glass empty and poured himself another one. He had no idea how long he sat there, drinking glass after glass. In some point he had to have fallen asleep, because next thing he knew was that he was being shaked.

"Sirius? What are you doing?"

"I didn't mean to I swear, she came to me!" He cried and realized then that he had had the same dream again, and actually he was safely in the Grimmauld Place's kitchen. Hermione raised her eyebrows to him and he looked embarrassed.

"What?"

"Err… nothing, just a bad dream…" He murmured and sat down. Hermione frowned and looked the empty bottle on the table.

"You were drinking, huh?" She questioned and started to make some tea to herself. Sirius watched her.

_Look at her; she is 17! That makes her less than half of my age!_

_She's soon 18… Legally adult…_

_That doesn't matter! She's a child, and not to mention; my godson's best friend!_

_But isn't she beautiful?_

_Shut UP!_ Sirius bashed his fist on the table, and Hermione spun around alarmed.

"What are you doing?" She asked warily and eyed him suspiciously. He cursed under his breath and closed his eyes.

_Damn it!_

"I'm heading to shower" He muttered and left confused Hermione to the kitchen. She just couldn't understand him; in one moment he was laughing and telling inappropriate jokes and winking everything what moved, and another moment he was…like that. How anybody supposed to deal with that? She sighed and sat down with her tea.

_I wonder what he was dreaming about before I woke him. He was kind of… uh… he was uttering umm… interesting sounds, I may say…_

* * *

Sirius stood under the shower and cursed himself, Hermione, and about everything else he possibly could imagine. He ran his hands through his dark locks, and tilted his head backwards. Cold water ran down his body, sending shivers down his spine. Sirius stood there Merlin-knows how long, until his lips were almost blue and his body felt frozen. He wrapped his lower body to the towel, and almost bumped to Harry when he stepped to the hallway.

"Morning" He muttered and Harry muttered something like that back. They weren't definitely morning people. Sirius headed to his bedroom, and picked up a cigarette from his drawer. He opened the window and lightened the cigarette. He laid himself to the bed, and watched how smoke wimpled up.

_How things came to this? I, the playboy of the Gryffindor, am losing control around some silly schoolgirl?_

_Not so silly, though. And not an ordinary schoolgirl definitely!_ _Schoolgirl…hummm…._

He resisted the urge to slap himself as the image of Hermione in schoolgirl dress popped in his head. He sucked his cigarette and closed his eyes. It was hardly a mid day, and he already needed a drink.

_You drink too much Sirius…_

_Oh shut it…_

* * *

Hermione was reading in the living room when she wrinkled her nose. She smelled smoke. She was just about to rise, when Sirius appeared to the doorway, cigarette in other hand, and _bottle_ in other. The cigarette was hanging from his mouth corner and his lips were slightly parted. _Again_ he wore no shirt, and he was staring her through the smoke with hazy eyes. Her jaw dropped for sure.

_Why he has to look like that? What I've done to deserve this, huh? Will it be like this the whole bloody summer? I'm gonna squirm out of my skin soon…_

He noticed her astonished expression, and looked her with cocked eyebrow. This was interesting perceptive in his opinion. He leaned casually to the doorframe, enjoying her adoring gaze. Suddenly she shaked her head and frowned.

"Are you drinking in the middle of the day?" She asked with judging tone. Sirius inhaled his cigarette and took a sip from the bottle. He straightened himself and started to walk slowly toward her.

"Well that took a while for you to notice. Wanna join me?" He asked huskily and raised his eyebrows suggestively. Hermione scoffed.

"No. And what you mean it took a while?" She asked annoyed and hoped almost immediately that she had kept her mouth shut. Sirius grinned stupidly.

"I'm sure you know love" He said and threw himself to the armchair in front of her.

_What are you doing again Sirius Black!? _The voice inside his head screamed. Sirius dismissed it and took another sip from the bottle. Hermione eyed him from the toes to the head, and he took all the pleasure he could from the situation. He inhaled his cigarette again and Hermione wrinkled her nose. She didn't say a word. This was his house after all, so he could do whatever he wanted. Besides, he looked pretty damn good with the cigarette hanging in his mouth and mischievous smirk gracing his lips.

_So… rebel… And hot._

_Granger I warn you…._

_Oh bugger!_ She realized that she had been staring again. She blushed and stuck her nose back in her book. He was staring her shamelessly, and she did best she could to ignore that.

_That is exactly what I'm talking about! In one moment he's like that, and another he's that depressing and angry git. How I suppose to deal with him? And where in hell is Harry when he is most needed!_

"Where is Harry?" She asked in casual tone. Sirius shrugged.

"Don't know… I saw him heading to bathroom earlier. Why do you care, you have me, love?" She shot him with glare and he was just winking to her. She pursed her lips and returned to her book. She wasn't going to let him irritate her!

They sat there in silence, but if anyone would have come to the room, that person would have most definitely notice that tension what was there. And it could have been cut with a knife.

* * *

And it was same day after day. Hermione and Harry occasionally went to Diagon Alley to do some shopping, or just for fun. Sirius came with them few times, but he didn't exactly seem to like shopping or sitting in Leaky Cauldron. The thing what didn't change was that Sirius' mood still swayed side to side, and he was still walking around half naked most of the time with his cigarettes and whiskey. And the other thing what didn't change was that Hermione still felt drawn to him in some wicked way.

So the days passed by, and eventually the Order came by, or Weasleys paid a visit. Harry and Ginny stole every chance to sneak somewhere to snog, and Hermione was truly happy for them, but felt still somewhat empty herself. Mostly she dismissed the feeling, but sometimes she was actually lonely.

* * *

It was one Friday evening when Hermione sat again in the living room, reading, when she heard Lupin's voice from the hall. She rose with raised eyebrow; it was unusual time for Remus to stop by. She made her way to the hall.

"Remus, hi, what are you doing here?" She asked and smiled to her ex-professor. Then she arched an eyebrow to him and pouted her lips. He was dressed up! Remus chuckled.

"I see you're surprised. Is it so odd to see me dressed up, huh?" He asked with hurt tone. Hermione laughed.

"No, I was just… Forget it. You look good by the way. But what are you doing here?"

"Thanks. I came to pick Sirius up. We're going out" He said. "PADFOOT! Where are you, come on now!" He yelled and Hermione heard Sirius' mumbling from upstairs. She was feeling awkward. What was that tingling feeling in her chest?

_Jealousy?_

_No way! It can't be. Why it would be anyway…_

"Just a sec Moony…" Sirius was mumbling when he came down from the stairs. That was the moment when Hermione almost choked. Sirius was wearing actual leather pants! And he wore a black fitting t-shirt also which hugged his body. No need to tell that he looked absolutely delicious. His hair was hanging open on his shoulders, and he put the cigarette to his mouth and eyed Hermione quickly.

_What was that in her eyes…? _He didn't have a chance to look better, because Remus whistled to him mockingly and patted him to shoulder.

"I never believed you would wear those again mate!" He laughed and Sirius tried to look hurt.

"You hurt my feelings Moony! Tonks is not coming obviously?"

"Nah. She wanted to stay home, she said she was tired" Remus smiled while Sirius put his boots on. Hermione stood there and suddenly she felt stupid. She blushed and shoved her hands to her pockets.

"Well, have a nice evening, or a night more likely I guess" She tried to smile and Sirius looked curiously under his eyebrows. Remus noticed this all.

_What is going on here…? _He wondered in his mind and looked back and forth between Hermione and Sirius. Then he shrugged mentally. He must have imagined. Besides, why there would be something going on; Sirius was old enough to be her father, so he _must_ have been imagining. Sirius straightened himself, and grabbed his mid-thigh-long black denim jacket, and shoved his cigarettes and bottle of whiskey to his pockets.

"Let's go then! Every lost second is unfortunate loss to all the ladies out there!" He joked and winked to Remus. Remus laughed, but noticed Hermione's hurt expression. Hermione bit her lip and murmured something about her book and stormed back to the living room.

_What did you expect? That he actually means things he says?_

_How I could be so stupid! I actually fell to his stupid charm! Damn you Sirius Black and damn your stupid charm…_

_I should have known better… Now I would definitely deserve to be kicked or hexed or both…_

She collapsed angrily to the couch and grabbed her book.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

* * *

Remus and Sirius apparated to one quiet park in London. There were enough trees to hide their sudden appearance from the muggles. Sirius inhaled his cigarette and sipped his whiskey.

"Those will kill you Pads…" He stated and earned a mischievous grin from his friend. Sirius spread his hands and tilted his head back, and started to swirl.

"Oh, we all die someday. You know Moony, after I got back I decided that I will just enjoy life fully. Never know when it ends…"

"True. But those will still kill you" Remus smiled and watched his best mate swirling around and laughing. He looked happy.

"Pads… Is there something wrong between you and Hermione? There was a quite awkward moment in the hall" Remus asked after short silence. Sirius stopped swirling and looked Remus with boggled expression.

"What do you mean? No, there's nothing wrong. Not that I know at least" He said. Remus nodded.

"Oh. I just thought she looked somehow hurt or something" Remus said frowning. Sirius shifted weight uncomfortably. It couldn't be his fault, couldn't it? Besides, he had done nothing wrong. He had just been himself in his own home. Nothing more, nothing less.

_Right?_

"Nah, you probably just imagined. Maybe she has lost her favorite book or something'! Reminds me of someone I know…" He teased and tried to change the subject. Remus chuckled.

"I'm being serious Pads. Are you sure you don't know?"

"Drop it already… Let's just go inside now alright!" Sirius snapped with more tense and angry voice than he meant to. Remus looked him awkwardly, but didn't say more. They entered the club, which was only club in London allowed only witches and wizards. Remus still couldn't drag his thoughts away from the odd situation in Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Hours later in Grimmauld Place…

They were laying in her bed, and he was nibbling her neck gently, and she felt his heavy breathing in her ear. His hands were caressing her breasts through her thin nightgown. She winced every time his thumbs rubbed her hard nipples, and the moan escaped from her mouth. It made him take a sharp breath and attack her neck more demandingly, while he pressed his body against hers. She felt how his hardness pressed against her hip. She tilted her head, so he could kiss her jaw, and he did. His lips were so close to hers, and she wanted just crash hers to his. He ran his hand lower, to reach her bare thigh, and she whimpered when his fingers danced on her inner thigh.

"Sirius…." She gasped and made him groan to her neck. "Kiss me, please…" She pleaded, and she felt his moustaches tickling her lips, before she felt them pressed against hers. He bit her lower lip and she parted her lips. She felt his tongue exploring her mouth, and she touched it with hers slightly. She felt how he became harder when she sucked his tongue gently. His breathing started to grow thicker, and his fingers touched tentatively her quim. She gasped and she was sure she had never felt anything like this feeling. She was itching, she felt like she would squirm out of her skin soon. So she ran her fingers through his dark hair, and breathed to his neck.

"Please Sirius… " She whispered and he didn't need another request. He slid his fingers to her knickers, and ran one finger along her entrance. She was whimpering quietly and she arched her back to make clear that she wanted him to go further. And he did. He was rubbing her clit with his thumb and then he slid one finger inside her. She moaned.

"Damn I want you Hermione…" He murmured and pressed himself even harder against her. She couldn't speak; she was shaking in ecstasy, whimpering still slightly.

Image started to fade…

"Sirius…" She moaned slightly half asleep.

The image disappeared, and her eyes shot open.

_Oh. My. God. What the bloody hell was that?!_

Image was gone but the feeling was still there. She felt itchy and she squirmed restlessly. Her hand accidentally brushed her breast, and she winced.

_I wonder…_

She touched her nipple carefully, and gasped surprised when it sent a chill through her. She closed her eyes and tried to refresh the image while she slid her hand under her nightgown.

_He rolls my nightgown up and tears my knickers away. Then he bents down and I cry out when his tongue touches my clit. _She almost cried aloud when her own fingers touched her.

_He is just teasing me, so I plead him to take me… _She rubbed herself and let out a moan when she imagined Sirius' moustaches tickling her while his tongue worked on her.

_He takes his clothes off, and I can just admire him. He is perfect. He moves over me and places himself to my entrance. "Are you sure about this love?" He asks and I arch my back and moan. That should be answer enough! _She arched her back and fastened her movements, and she crushed her eyes shut when she started to feel the warm liquid spreading inside her slowly.

_He thrusts in and I've never felt so full. He gasps too, and starts to move slowly. I encourage him to move faster, and he does. "Hermione…." He moans his face buried in my neck, and I just whimper as an answer. He thrusts harder in me, and I'm starting to shake. _"Sirius…" She was gasping aloud, and was completely oblivious that outdoor had slammed in downstairs. She was half asleep, half in ecstasy.

_He moves deeper, deeper, deeper… I come with loud cry and almost immediately he does too. _"Sirius! Oh God… Fuck me!" She cried out her back arching. She shaked violently when she came rubbing herself hard. Fortunately she had no idea that Sirius stumbled to his own feet in staircase at that exact moment.

* * *

_Holy fucking mother of bloody Merlin! Did I heard right?_ Sirius leaned to the wall. Did he heard right?

* * *

"What the bloody hell was that?" Asked a black-haired boy aloud in the other room at that same time.

* * *

**A/N So there it was… I'm truly sorry if someone considers this too harsh, but I think it was quite proper after all. I didn't know what to write at first, but then I came up with this idea, so now Sirius knows quite surely that his attraction is not just one-way. But there is still the problem called age-difference, not to mention that Hermione is still, despite her harsh dream, underage.**

**I know that Hermione was little ooc in the end, but hey, we don't actually know how she's like when nobody sees, don't we? Or at least I like to think that way :D Sorry if my own attraction to Gary Oldman shines through my text too much, I can't help it :) After all, he's the one who inspired this fic!**

**And before I forget; I'm leaving to Africa on 5****th**** day to do some photographing and stuff, so I won't be able to update :( Though I am not sure if I write yet another chapter before I leave, but I thought you should know that I haven't abandoned this story even though I don't update during almost three weeks! I update immediately when I come back! That's of course if the administrators haven't deleted my story 'cause of this chapter. I still think it was quite chaste :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gone**

**A/N Okay I decided to write yet another chapter before I leave, so here we go!**** And thank you for reviews again, I appreciate them! :)**

**Still don't own anything recognizable!**

* * *

Her eyes shot open when she heard a crash from the corridor.

_Oh no! Did I cry it aloud? _

_OH NO!_

She laid still and tried to listen. It was completely quiet, and she was almost sure she had heard wrong, and there wasn't anybody in the stairs. But then she heard another crash; like somebody's head bashed to the wall. She held her breath and closed her eyes.

_Oh no… There is somebody… And whoever it is, has definitely heard when I… Oh God, this can't be happening!_

_And why did I dream about _him_ anyway!?_

She vowed she would never leave this room again. Never!

* * *

In the stairs Sirius was staring the wall blankly. He couldn't believe his eyes. He would have accused alcohol, but he wasn't even wasted.

_What in the Merlin's name is going on here? She couldn't be crying out _my_ name, couldn't she?_

He could almost hear her words, and closed his eyes and couldn't help the image rising to his mind. He started to feel familiar pressure in his pants and smashed his fist angrily to the wall.

_Damn her and her… whatever that was! I just started to get grip of myself around her! _

His knuckles were bleeding. He took a deep breath, and thought it would be better to sleep this off. Maybe this was just some hallucination.

* * *

Harry sat in his bed and shaked his head.

_Did I just hear Hermione crying out Sirius' name? It couldn't be Hermione… It just…_

_Bullshit, I know her voice. It was her. But Sirius couldn't be with her, couldn't he? He is out, right? With Remus._

Harry thought he needed a glass of water. He rose and slipped out from his door, just to see Sirius sneak in to his room at the same moment.

_He is not out? So they…? Ewww… that's disgusting! __I must have imagined this or something but this can't be true! Now I think I need something stronger than water!_

Harry tiptoed to downstairs and without thinking he grabbed one of the Sirius' bottles and popped it open.

_I can't believe this… _

* * *

Next morning Harry was sitting in the kitchen, and he had immediately noticed that Hermione wasn't awake. He almost choked to his coffee when he heard Sirius' voice to the doorway.

"Morning Harry…" He mumbled and ran his hand through his hair. Harry glared him and continued reading his copy of Daily Prophets. Sirius cocked an eyebrow to him and poured himself some coffee.

"What's gone in to your pants today…" He mumbled and frowned. Harry's head shot up. He narrowed his eyes to him.

"I think the better question is: Whose pants have _you_ gone!?" He shot and Sirius' head snapped up.

"What?"

"You heard me. I wouldn't believe that of _you_!"

"Excuse me but believe _what_ exactly?" Sirius asked annoyed. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Like you don't know!" Harry started to yell.

"I don't! So enlighten me Harry!" Sirius yelled back and stood up. Harry rose too. They glared each other.

"Shag 'Mione you dull! I heard you!"

"What?!" Sirius asked astounded. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean 'what'? She is my best friend and you're my bloody godfather and she is _underage_!"

"Slow down now Harry! First of all, I didn't err… shag her as you like to signify it. What makes you even think I did? What kind of person you think I am, huh?"

"Oh… So you… You two didn't… Oh…" Harry stuttered and then the understanding spread to his face and he blushed. "OH!" Sirius looked kind of ashamed when he realized that Harry had heard Hermione too. So he hadn't hallucinated it.

"I… err… Sorry Sirius… I just thought that… I don't know. Just… Sorry" Harry said and sat back down. Sirius did too and he eyed Harry and smirked then.

"Forget it. I'll take that the way that you think I'm so attractive that I could get anybody!" He laughed and Harry scoffed.

"Whatever Sirius"

* * *

_What the hell I'll do? I can't stay hidden the rest of the summer! Oh Merlin…_

It was almost evening and Hermione paced back and forth in her bedroom and ran her fingers through her tangled hair. She had thought all morning, and almost came to the decision to go downstairs and act like nothing happened. She had changed her mind when she had heard Harry yelling to Sirius. So Harry had heard her last night. But had Sirius heard too, or was it Harry who had caused the crash she heard?

_I truly hope so… I'm starving; I have to go to get some food. Maybe I just wait that Harry is asleep and hope that Sirius is not in the kitchen._

_But what about tomorrow? I can't hide forever. Besides; maybe Harry doesn't care what I dream about…?_

She collapsed to her bed and closed her eyes. Few more hours and she would dare to go and get some food and books from the library. Unwanted images started to build up in her head, and without noticing she sighed when she almost felt Sirius' lips on her neck.

_Stop! I don't want those images in my head! I. Don't. Want. Them!_

_Really?_ Asked a little voice inside her head but she ignored it and laid rest of the evening her eyes wide open staring blankly to the ceiling.

It felt like eternity, but the night came, and Hermione heard Harry saying 'good night' to Sirius, and if she heard right, Sirius was in the living room. So if she would tiptoe very very quietly, she probably would be able to sneak there and back without him noticing. So she slipped out from her room, and looked around. Hermione saw light under Harry's door, but he had said 'good night' so he wouldn't appear to downstairs. She stalked down the stairs and she was quite happy that she didn't make any sound, because usually the stairs creaked easily. Hermione was in the hall now, and looked cautiously around. She had probably never felt as stupid as now, but she really didn't want to bump to anyone. So she moved on and headed to the kitchen. Her head was rolling from side to side, when she opened few cupboards and grabbed quickly some fruits and few butterbeers. She turned around and almost sighed in relief when she saw Sirius in the doorway. His expression was surprised and for a moment she was sure he looked confused. But he covered it quickly.

"Well well, we thought you have died or something!" He smirked and walked past her to the cupboard. Hermione was sure he had brushed her on purpose. She bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"So you thought I was dead and you didn't come to check me, how very nice of you" She forced a smirk to her face and turned to face him. He eyed her with smug expression, and leant casually to the table behind him.

"But anyway, I didn't feel well and I stayed in bed" Hermione continued and lifted her chin. She was going to act like nothing happened.

_He does not know… He didn't hear me. He would mock me if he did, and he isn't. So everything is fine. I just have to face Harry and we're good._

"Since you don't obviously speak with me, I'm heading back to bed" She stated and turned on her heels. Sirius chuckled and stepped few steps so he stood right behind her.

"Fine… Sweet _dreams_…" He whispered with thick voice to her ear, and walked past her to the living room, brushing her arm slightly on his way.

_Oh NO! He heard me, oh no, no, no!_

With furious blush creeping to her cheeks she ran to upstairs and slammed the door shut. She closed her eyes and steadied her breath.

_What I'm gonna do now?_

* * *

_What are you playing at Sirius Black!?_

He collapsed to the couch and tilted his head backwards. Time after time he had decided that he would treat her as he had treated her when she was 14 or something. And time after time he had failed. He just started to feel weird around her in these days, and it almost forced him to flirt to her. And Merlin's beard; it made him feel horrible, and not to mention dirty and stupid!

_So why don't you just let go? Now you know she fancies you, don't you?_

_But damn it, she is a _child_!_

_Oh, she doesn't look like a one! You'll forget it when you touch her!_

_No! I will not take advantage of her; even she would probably fall in to my arms. She is teenage girl with teenage crush!_

_But you want her…_

"Argh!" He yelled and bashed his hurt fist to the couch, and yelped the pain it caused. He stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. Then, in momentary aberration, he headed to upstairs, and was about to knock the door, but his hand stopped in mid way.

_NO!_

_Yes! I will settle this whole thing up. Now._

_NO!_

_Yes!_

_NO!_

_Yes. _And he knocked. It was quiet for a long time, but then he heard Hermione's voice.

"Who's there?"

"Me. Let me in" He said and looked around nervously.

_What if Harry comes?_

_He won't. Shut up._

"Sirius. What do you want? I won't come and drink with you!" She said behind her door. Sirius heard the forced cheerfulness in her voice.

"I need to talk to you for a sec" He said impatiently. "Please?" He added when Hermione didn't answer. It was still quiet. Sirius rolled his eyes and grabbed the doorknob.

"If you're not dressed, hide. I'm coming in" He said and slipped inside to her room. There was dark and Sirius saw Hermione standing in the corner, looking quite charged. He tilted his head and walked slowly towards her.

"Okay, so you want to mock me about last night, huh?" She said aggressively and lifted her chin proudly. Sirius stopped and raised his eyebrows surprised. He opened his mouth to say something but Hermione cut him off before he even made a sound.

"What you heard, is by every inch your fault! Your stupid smirks and winks! Do you take some great pleasure to tease people with your behavior, and then mock them when they fall in you?" Hermione's voice started to rise and Sirius looked her astonished.

"Hermione, listen…" He started and took few steps closer, but she backed off.

"I don't want to! I'm sure you would explain yourself out, but I don't want to hear. Go to Hell Sirius Black and leave me alone!" She hissed and narrowed her eyes. Sirius stood still for a few seconds.

"Fine. I really just wanted to talk to you!" He hissed back and turned on his heels and stormed out.

_Merlin she is handful!_

_And what you would have said if she had listened?_

Sirius went straight to his private cupboard and opened a whiskey bottle. He had just wanted to make clear that he wasn't playing with her on purpose; it was just that she was so young and his godson's best friend and he was drawn to her somehow. And he wanted to say that he did want her, but it was impossible, and in worst case scenario he would only hurt her. What if all what he felt was only lust and need for a woman, not attraction to her? Little voice inside his head told him it was not just lust, and that it was something in her…

_I can just hope that these feelings fade when she and Harry will return to the school…_

* * *

But immediately next day Hermione owled to Molly, and during that same day, she moved to the Burrow. Sirius didn't know what she had said to Molly, but the woman glared him even more menacingly than usually! Sirius felt empty, and during the next week, he noticed how every little thing reminded him of her. And who would have believed that Sirius Black was pining away 'cause of a woman! She didn't appear even the Order meetings.

So the autumn came, and Harry left Grimmauld Place, and returned to Hogwarts. Sometimes he remembered those feelings what he had when he was last time alone in this place. Trapped and lonely. This time he wasn't trapped, but he didn't want to go outside. He was kind of prisoner of his own mind. Sirius slept long, smoked too much, drank too much, and read evenings, and drank and smoked some more. Bad enough, the library was reminding him Hermione also. He couldn't believe it, but he was quite sure he had fallen in love.

_Pity that she didn't feel the same…_ He thought and poured another glass of whiskey down his throat in one another lonely Thursday evening.

* * *

**A/N Poor Sirius :'( I volunteer to go comfort him :D**

**Now, this is last chapter I write before my trip… Hope you liked it, and pleeease review :)**

**So now Trio has returned to Hogwarts, and I can tell you that in next chapter there will be a date, but it doesn't go as planned, and Ron and Lav will break up… Sounds maybe meaningless but it isn't! ;)**


End file.
